Dream
Dream — Appears in Claimed by Shadow — This page is a spoiler for book two: Claimed by Shadow About Dream is the name of the incubus that Cassie called the Spirit Creature when she encountered in 1889 London at the vampire Convocation and again at the Lyceum Theatre. He told her that he had used various names throughout the centuries. "I was Aisling once in Ireland, Sapna in India, Amets in France.”''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Species * Incubus Other names * Spirit Creature ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 * Chavez Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 * Aisling * Sapna * Amets Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Spirit Creature * Chavez * Incubus * John Pritkin * Carlos Casanova * Magical Traps * Dracula * Convocation * Lyceum Theatre * Myra Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow When John Pritkin interpreted those names as meaning "Dream", Cassie realized that this incubus would later be the incubus named Chavez that helped Cassie in her own time—the one that she handed several Magical Traps to that were to be delivered to Casanova to be put in his safe. She also realized, now, that one of this traps probably held Dracula imprisoned and that Dream would not deliver the traps. It was his chance to release Dracula. So, now she had to worry about Dracula released onto the world in her own time.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 ➢ See Spirit Creature, Bram Stoker, and Chavez for more action. Quotes : "I am one whom the vile blows and buffets of the world have so incensed that I am reckless what I do to spite the world.”''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 : "Next year or next decade, I will find a way to free him again. As long as he is alive there is hope.”Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 : "I have used many names through the centuries. It varies, depending on the sex and culture of the body I am inhabiting. I was Aisling once in Ireland, Sapna in India, Amets in France. Call me what you will, Cassie.” ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 : "The incubus, the one called Dream.” ... My brain skidded to a halt. "What?” ... "You didn't know what it was?" Pritkin asked, incredulous. "Are you in the habit of taking aid from strange spirits?” ... Billy laughed. "No," I said, ignoring him. "The name- what did you call him?” ... "It," Pritkin corrected. ... "But the name-” ... "Appropriate," he agreed, "an incubus called Dream." I goggled at him, and he frowned. "That is what the names it gave you mean. They are all variations of the same word. Why do you ask?” Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 : I sat frozen in stunned comprehension, hearing a rich Spanish accent telling me that his name was Chavez, and exactly what that name meant. I rolled onto my back, staring sightlessly at the high ceiling. I'd handed three boxes from the Senate's prison into Chavez's manicured hands outside the ice rink. It would, of course, be too much to hope that none of them had been Dracula's. I briefly wondered if the incubus had been playing me all the time, or if it had been luck that he ended up as my driver. Not that it mattered-either way, I was screwed. There was no way those boxes had made it to Casanova. Which meant that, in my time, Dracula was on the loose again. And it was my fault. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 See Also * Spirit Creature * Incubus * Magical Objects and Weapons * Demons Book References Category:Characters Category:Incubus and Succubus Category:Characters in Past Shifts